Paper is commonly used throughout the world. Paper is commonly used for a variety of purposes. Paper can be used to package food. Paper can also be used as a medium for the written word, in applications such as books, newspapers, and magazines. Paper can be used to print documents using a computer. Paper is often used to track and document financial information, such as through financial statements, receipts, and bills. Paper may also be used to label a huge variety of products, containers, and any number of other things. Paper can even be made into art, such as through the practice of origami. As a result, the manufacture of paper is an important industry for all of these uses and more. High quality glossy paper may be used in documents such as magazines.